Sleep Talkin'
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: Buzz wakes up to find Jessie sleeping near him, and asks Woody to find out why.Rated K plus because of a refrence to The Sixth Sense. BuzzxJessie; maybe some WoodyxBo; Three-Shot
1. Sleep Talkin'

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**This is based a little while after **_**Toy Story 2**_** ended.**

**I might add more chapters, but I think you guys should decide, because I don't know.**

* * *

**Sleep Talkin'**

Buzz awoke with a start. He wasn't sure why.

It was dark – about midnight, possibly; he couldn't tell exactly, because Andy's clock was always wrong. The whole gang was out of the toy box tonight, scattered across the floor mostly. It was Andy's birthday, but he hadn't been given any new toys; Mom said he had enough already; although he had asked about a million times.

There were four of them on the bed, apart from Andy – Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye. Andy was cuddling Woody and Bullseye. Buzz was lying at the far end of the bed, because Andy wanted Buzz to protect him after watching a rather scary movie about a boy who could see dead people, despite Mom having warned him he was too young.

But where was Jessie?

Buzz looked around, trying to spot her hair that was an amazingly similar shade to the red of the Rosette Nebula, or some other way to identify the cowgirl he had become infatuated with the moment they met.

In Buzz's peripheral vision, the bed sheet moved slightly.

Buzz whipped his head around to where he'd spotted the movement. He crawled over to the spot and pulled back the covers. Jessie was wide awake, staring up at him with her beautiful, green eyes. Buzz figured she'd been hiding for some reason.

"Are – are you alright, ma'am?" Buzz asked nervously. Jessie nodded.

"Don' worry 'bout me, Buzz," she replied. "Go back ter sleep."

"What are you doing here?" Buzz asked. "I thought you were –" he gestured to the other end of the bed. Buzz couldn't bring himself to say "With Woody", no matter the context.

Jessie didn't answer; she just stared at Buzz.

"Nothin'," she answered finally.

"Are you sure?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah," Jessie muttered. Somehow, Buzz didn't believe her. But he shrugged, went back to his spot, and went back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Buzz explained it all to Woody.

"If you don't believe her, why don't ya just ask her for the truth?" Woody asked.

"I – I can't talk to her!" Buzz complained.

"Ya seem to have managed okay last night," Woody pointed out.

"For about five seconds!" Buzz groaned. "I can't do it, Woody!"

Woody rolled his eyes. Buzz could be pretty strange sometimes. "Fine, I'll go talk to her."

Woody found Jessie on the desk, watching Rex play the _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ videogame. She winced as Woody's arrival distracted Rex, and the on-screen Buzz was disintegrated from the waist up.

"Aww, Woody!" Rex wailed. "I almost had him!"

"Ya were gonna lose," Jessie told him. "But don't worry; you'll get 'im next time."

"Jess, can I talk to you?" Woody asked flat out.

"Sure…" Jessie said nervously. Woody led her to the hallway.

"You wanna tell me why you moved to Buzz's end of the bed last night?" Woody demanded.

"Not really," Jessie shrugged, smirking. She turned back towards the door, but Woody grabbed her wrist.

"Uh-uh, missy. You aren't going until you tell me."

Jessie sighed. "Remember that film Andy watched last night? Where the guy was talkin' ter his wife while she was sleepin'?"

Woody nodded. "Were you talking to Buzz?"

"I used ter talk like that ter Emily," Jessie continued, ignoring the question. "Before the movie came out, I used to always talk with her like that. She talked back ter me, too. An' then she'd wake up an' not remember it, but I always did."

"What about?"

"Anythin'. Everythin'. Even when I was under that bed, I used ter talk to her. I remember that time – the good time – more than anythin' else."

"Were you talking to Buzz last night?" Woody asked again.

Jessie nodded. "That film reminded me o' them times with Emily. I thought that, if she talked ter me in her sleep, then maybe Buzz would, too."

"Did he?"

"Yeah," Jessie admitted. "I never heard him talk so much, even though _I_ did most o' the talkin'."

Jessie smiled and stared off into space.

"What did he say?" Woody asked.

Jessie looked back at Woody. "He said he loves me."

* * *

**A/N: Wadda ya think? Should I make it into a multi-chapter story? Review!**


	2. Sleep Talkin' Again

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**AAAH! *falls out of window* Oww…**

**Wow, you guys must like this story… I go to school, do two exams and I've got 29 e-mails? Like, three of them weren't about this story. That's why I fell out the window.**

**So yeah, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and subbed, etc.**

* * *

**Sleep Talkin' Again**

"He said _what?_" Woody asked. Then he shook his head. "Jessie, you gotta be lying… Buzz doesn't talk in his sleep."

"No, I know," Jessie said. "But do ya remember the movie, Woody? Neither did the wife. Neither did Emily." Jessie looked sad at the memories.

"Then why don't you tell me what you mean?" Woody asked thoughtfully.

Jessie thought carefully for a minute. "How 'bout this? I talked ter Buzz, an' he said somethin' back. He don' mumble in his sleep, unlike _you_, but when I talked ter him, he talked back ter me."

"Oh, well that clears it all u – hey, wait a minute!" Woody said. "Wadda ya mean, unlike _me_?"

Jessie did her best _Woody_ impersonation. "Oh Bo, I love ya! Kiss me!"

Woody laughed. "You sound like Tom Hanks."

Jessie laughed back.

* * *

Jessie had promised Woody she wouldn't talk to Buzz again while the space ranger was sleeping, but she really couldn't resist.

"Buzz?" the cowgirl asked quietly. It was just like last night; Andy had been watching another scary movie. "Buzz?"

"Jess…" Buzz muttered in his sleep.

"Buzzy, why didn't ya talk ter me all day?" Jessie asked.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me," Buzz whispered.

"Why not?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I, Buzz?" Jessie asked. "I love ya, too."


	3. Sleep Talkin' Ter Jessie

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

* * *

**Sleep Talkin' Ter Jessie**

In the morning, Woody told Buzz everything. The whole story.

"I don't believe it," Buzz muttered. "No, I'd remember."

"Nobody ever does," Woody admitted. Before yesterday, he hadn't known he talked in his sleep, either. "You know what you gotta do, right?"

Buzz shook his head. Woody slapped his forehead.

"No, I didn't really think so. Listen, what you gotta do is –"

But Woody was interrupted by a loud yodel, followed by a small _THUD!_ as Jessie suddenly tackled he and Buzz to the ground simultaneously. Woody got up quickly, and in his hurry, he pushed Jessie onto Buzz, who turned bright red as she sat up on his back and decided to stay there.

"I think you should let him move now…" Woody chuckled.

"Naw, he's fine." Jessie looked at Buzz. "Ain't ya?"

"Er…" Buzz's face went about as red as Jessie's hair.

"I don't think so," Woody muttered.

"Aw, go away, ya big pain!" Jessie complained.

"Uh, I'd like to get up now, please…" Buzz said suddenly. Jessie blinked at him and smiled.

"Sure," she said, helping him up.

"You feeling alright, Buzz?" Woody asked. Buzz blinked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, normally you can't get half a word out around Jessie."

Buzz shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I just had an epiphany."

"A _what_?" Jessie asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"An epiphany," Buzz explained. "It's when you suddenly realise something. Like in the _Simpsons Movie_, where Homer suddenly realises other people are just as important as he is."

"Or where Grandpa starts yellin' EPA!"

"No," Buzz said. "That wasn't an epiphany. That was… sort of like a vision."

"Oh." Jessie looked rather downcast.

"Good try though," Buzz said, trying to cheer her up. Jessie smiled and hugged him.

"You're the best, Buzz!"

* * *

"Okay, Woody, so what am I meant to do?"

"It's easy!" Woody said. "You wait 'till she falls asleep, then you talk to her, stupid! It's that simple!"

"What do I say?" Buzz asked, suddenly nervous.

"I don't know. Anything!" Woody cried, exasperated. "Does it really matter?"

"What if I run out of things to say?"

"Then go to sleep."

Buzz rolled his eyes. This was about as helpful as Woody got sometimes.

* * *

"Huh?" Buzz asked groggily. "What?"

"Shh!" Woody hissed. "You don't want to wake Jessie up! I just got her to go to sleep! Go over and talk to her!"

Buzz grumbled something nasty about Woody under his breath and crawled over to where Jessie was lying.

"J – Jessie?" he asked nervously. "Ma'am?"

"Buzz…" Jessie sighed. Buzz jumped back, thinking she'd woken up, but her eyes were still closed. He realised she was replying to what he'd said.

"Jessie," Buzz whispered again. "I, er… gee, I dunno what to say… um… why'd you tackle me earlier today?"

"I like you," Jessie whispered in her sleep. "I wan'ed ter be near ya."

"Why do you like me?" Buzz asked.

"You're sweet, an' ya glow in the dark, an' you're funny, an' ya smell nice, an' I like bein' with ya."

"Really?"

The sleeping cowgirl nodded slowly.

"I like being with you, too," Buzz admitted. He saw Jessie smile slightly.

"You're handsome, too."

Buzz stroked Jessie's cheek. "I never told you this, but you're beautiful."

"Will ya tell me?"

Buzz chuckled. "Maybe I will, one day."

One day he'd say it.

One day he'd tell her.

One day, he'd get his butt kicked for this, but it didn't really matter right now. Buzz settled down next to Jessie and wrapped his arms around her, and let himself fall asleep, too.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it, finished. Kinda sad, but at least the ending's sweet.**


End file.
